Isobel
Isobella '''is a witch and a devout disciple of Satan . She is the daughter of Tituba and Satan himself. She was the second Supreme witch of the Petrovia Coven. Early Life Isobella Lalaurie Laveau was born September 10, 958 A.D, in Petrovia, Bulgaria. Isobella is the only child of original witch Tituba and Dark Lord, Satan. She was raised in Lucifer's Palace amongst her parent's, who were feared by everyone. Satan raised her to be powerful and whereas her mother taught her everything there was to know about witchcraft. Witchcraft became second nature to the young witch. Witches can only poses one natural power, but Isobel possesed nine. This made her the Supreme witch. She had more magic than her entire family, including her mother. Her father wasn't a magical being, he still held more power than she. Petrovia Coven Lucifer's Palace was home to only Isobel and her parents. However, the palace had over four and a half acres of land, which was plenty of room for Tituba to build a home for her coven of witches. The Petrovia Coven was the first coven of witches in history. Its also the largest coven, and the only coven to hold the Supreme title. It's unknown exactly how many witches were in the Laveau Coven, though twenty were recorded. This included Isobel, Tituba and Tituba's sister Emily. The Coven was very open about the magic for they had nothing to hide and feared no one. One night a year, the coven would perform witchcraft for the villager's to witness. The villager's who attended would all dress up in witch or devil costumes and gather in the woods near Lucifer's Palace. There. the Laveau Coven would perform healing, love, or even transfiguration spells. This night was called Devil's Night. Mostly teenage villager's or sinner would attend. Preacher's and parent's would forbid and shame it. A lot of villager's thought this to be unholy and thought the witches were possesing their people. One night after Devil's Night, the villager's went on a rampage and begin casting off witches ass evil being's. Witches went into hiding because the villager's wanted them dead. Witch hunter's began to capture the witches, and even some innocent people whom were accused of witchcraft. Witch Trials 977 A.D It was well known throughout Petrovia of the Petrovia Witches. Many villager's believed the witches to be dangerous monsters and so sought to capture and kill them all. Most of the witches were capured and trapped in a tomb under the founder's church, where they were set aflame. Isobel, alongside her mother and aunt Emily managed to escape. A total of seventeen witches, alongside twenty six innocent's, of all ages, died in the church's tomb. London When Isobel was nineteen years old, she, her mother and aunt settled in London, England. They were one of the first African immigrants and so they weren't immediately accepted. They lived in a secluded home through the woods, where no one would dare go. There, they created Grimoire 's. For many years they lived here and plotted their revenge on Petrovia. In 981 A.D, Isobel met young worelock, Cleophus De Leon in an outdoor market. He was living alone in a small mansion outside of England. The two immediately fell in love. Isobel's family moved in with Cleophus and treated him as family. Together the four witches lived amongst eachother for years. Isobel and Cleophus married. While away from home, white resident's broke into Cleophus's home and claimed witchcraft. Tituba and Emily were captured by resident's and taken to court where they weren't given a trial. The two burned at the steak. This sent Isobel on a rampage. Isobel is unforgiving, stopping at nothing to bring death and destruction to any and all who dare harm her or her own. Retaliation became her plan. Alongside her husband, she captured the resident's of the small town and burned them all alive. Being the last living Petrovia witch, her power's were on extreme and she became the all time powerful Supreme. She gained the power to compel the mind, and she did so to her liking. Together, Isobel and Cleophus fled London. Isobel placed a spell that slowed the aging of she and Cleophus. 1001 A.D Through 1590 '''1001 A.D North America In 1001, Isobel and Cleophus lived in North American amongst Paleo-Indians. The Indians believed in magic and a spirit filled world. There, they learned about elemental magic. The four elements is strong magic, hard to obtain. Only the strongest and most powerful could obtain such magic. Being that Isobel was the Supreme witch, she was able to obtain one. She had the power over water. She could manipulate it anyway she liked. She has the title, Water Bender. 1584 Spain In 1584, Isobel and her husband lived in Spain with Phillip II and his wife. Isobel used her power of compulsion to manipulate the King and Queen. She lived in the castle as was treated like royalty. 1585 Returning to Petrovia In early 1585 Isobel discovered she was pregnant, not knowing she could procreate. She gave birth to a son, whom she presumed to be a worelock. She and Cleophus decided to move home to Petrovia to raise their child. Upon returning to Petrovia, the village was anew. The now mayor, Mayor Preston August, welcomed Isobel and her husband with open arms, unbeknownst of their magical abilities. Isobel returned to her home, Lucifer's Castle. It was now ruins. Magic was no longer a public thing. If there were any witches left, they were in hiding. Isobel sought to rebuild her coven as well as her home. In her eye's, Petrovia belonged to her. She compelled the town, one by one until she discovered seven witches. Together, they rebuilt the coven and they all lived in Lucifer's Palace. In August 1585, Isobel gave birth to her son, Rowen De Leon, in Lucifer's Palace. In July 1587, Isobel had a second son, Royal De Leon. During the 1930's, Isobel spent time in Chicago. She was a well known club singer and everyone's favorite showgirl.